Joint Command
by Jordan Trevor
Summary: The Captain and the Commander deal with command decisions. Another little story set in Voyager's future!


**Disclaimer:** The _Voyager_ crew doesn't belong to me.

"She's already asleep. We'll have to talk about this in the morning."

"But Dad, why can't you just say yes?"

Leaning against the replicator, he ran a tired hand through his hair and released a heavy sigh. This is what he got for wanting a cup of tea before bedtime – ambushed by his eleven-year-old son who should already be in bed himself. He stared down into the eyes that gazed up at him, dark brown pools filled with hope and desire and his mother's characteristic impatience.

He shook his head. "You know that's not how things work in this family. There are no unilateral decisions."

"Unilateral?" Kolo squinted in confusion at the unfamiliar word.

"One-sided," Chakotay clarified, turning back to the replicator. "Tea, herbal, hot."

As the tea shimmered into existence, the familiar aroma was calming. Wrapping his hand around the cup, the warmth helped as well. Unfortunately, neither had an effect on Kolo. His persistence didn't let up.

"You can decide, Dad. She always agrees with you anyway."

Chakotay almost choked on the sip of tea he'd just taken. In what family had they raised this child? Although he and Kathryn tried to keep work and home life separate, there were many heated discussions that had migrated from the bridge to the ready room to the middle of their quarters – and Kolo knew that. His parents didn't always see eye to eye on ship's business and agreements were sometimes long, hard-earned battles of will and stubborn determination. Family decisions, though not as life-threatening, could also be hard-fought. And although Chakotay had a feeling that he and Kathryn would be united on this particular decision, he would never presume to speak for her.

"While your mother and I may agree upon some things, I'm not going to make this decision without her." He took another drink of his tea; the warm liquid was soothing. It had been a long day. And this discussion with Kolo was making it longer. "Besides, you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

The boy shrugged. "I was in bed. I just got up because you were up."

He sighed again. He'd been late getting home. Quarterly crew reviews had kept him busy in his office. He'd even missed family dinner, something he didn't like to do. But every now and then…

"Well, you'll just have to wait until morning." Chakotay reached out with one hand and squeezed his son's shoulder, then cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Kolo scowled a bit – par for the course at eleven – but, to his credit, he resisted pushing his father away; hugs and kisses were business as usual in their family. With his own sigh of acceptance, the boy turned back toward his room. "Uncle Tom's letting Owen go," he called back over his shoulder.

Chakotay smiled at the retreating form. "I'll take that under consideration."

"Yeah, and Owen's three months younger than me," he added.

"I know." He'd been there at Owen's birth, had actually been the one to deliver him as the baby had arrived early and he and B'Elanna had been returning from a conference on Tellus III. He'd always found it fitting that Tom Paris's son had been born on a shuttle. But now didn't seem like the time to remind Kolo of that. "You're definitely more mature."

"Dad!"

"I'm serious." And he was, too. Owen Paris didn't fall far from his father's tree. There were days when the two of them were more like brothers than father and son. B'Elanna often complained that she had three children instead of two. But they were a close family and during their twenty-two years in the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay and Tom had become good friends, as had their sons. "I think the trip sounds like a good idea," he admitted just as Kolo reached the door of his room.

The boy stopped and looked back. "And Mom? What do you think she'll say?"

He shook his head. "We'll have to wait and see."

And Kolo nodded. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight." He watched as the door slid closed behind him, finished up his tea, and then headed into his own room.

The lights were already dimmed and Kathryn was still asleep on her side of the bed. Gently, he lifted the covers and slid in beside her, turning on his side, trying to spoon against her without waking her.

"You think this is a good idea?"

The sound of her voice made him jump. "Damn, I hate when you do that!"

She rolled over and gazed at him as he tried to get comfortable again. "Letting Tom take them on a three-day camping trip on an uninhabited planet?"

Chakotay settled on his back, staring up at the viewport. "I'd go with them, but…"

"No, I need you here. The delegates from the Garson Order are expecting to meet with both of us."

He reached over, found her hand, wrapped his fingers around hers. "The planet's safe enough, and Tom's done his fieldwork analysis. They'll be fine. And Harry's going with them."

Kathryn noted a tone of regret in her husband's voice. "I'm sorry I can't spare you."

He squeezed her hand. "There'll be other camping trips."

She moved closer, propped her chin on his shoulder. "I heard what you said to Kolo about no unilateral decisions. Thank you."

Chakotay smiled, softly brushed his hand through the strands of her hair, burnished copper with hints of silver that he cherished. "We're a command team. That's how it works."

Kathryn pressed a kiss to his chin. "In the morning, we'll tell the youngest member of our team that he can go camping."

"Yes!" The exclamation came from the other room.

And before Chakotay could laugh, Kathryn silenced him with a glare. "Go to bed, Kolopak!" she shouted. "I can always change my mind." She waited a few moments, and then groaned. "How often do our children eavesdrop outside our door?"

Chakotay just grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I hope not often," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck, then covering her lips with his.

~The End~


End file.
